With All My Heart
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been dating for two years in secret. Their secret came out when he proposed to her after the war ended. Now their lives are slowly returning to normal. Sequel to One Last Time. AU. This is a drabble/one shot collection. Some chapters will be for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition. They will have prompts in them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I used the prompt hand and Fremione for the pairing. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione Granger stood at the steps of her parent's house in Australia. Fred Weasley was standing beside her. He had insisted on coming when the war was over. She lifted her hand to ring the doorbell, but it started trembling. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "It'll be ok. I'm right here," he whispered. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, but she nodded and finally rang the doorbell. She took in a deep breath and held it when her father answered the doorbell. Words were lost on her, so Fred began speaking and asked if they could come in.

Her father led them to the couch and her mother joined him as well. "How may I help you?" he asked curiously, staring at her with concern in his eyes. Fred nudged her lightly and she reached for her wand wordlessly. She muttered a spell that would revive their memories and waited for a few seconds after it was over. A dazed expression fell upon their faces, but they recognized her moments later.

"Mom? Daddy?" Hermione whispered. Her father smiled when he recognized her. "Hermione! I missed you! Where are we?" He reached for a hug and she fell into his arms.

Tears collected in her eyes and she buried her head in his shoulder. "You are in Australia, daddy. I'm sorry, I had to protect you by making you forget about me. Can you forgive me?" Her mother ran a hand through her hair. "Of course, we can. You'll have to tell us everything. But first, who is this young man with you?" She nodded towards Fred.

Hermione looked over at Fred and a smile fell upon her face. She stood up and walked over to him. "This is Fred Weasley, my-" she cut herself off and glanced over at him. "Now is a good time," she said softly, running a hand on his arm. Fred looked startled at how quick the moment came, but he nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I love your daughter very much. We've been together for two years in secret. But I-" he trailed off and looked down at Hermione's hand for a second. "I asked her to marry me. I still want to ask permission for her hand in marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if you allow it."

Her parents looked at each other in surprise before turning to Hermione. "Do you love him? Does he make you happy?" Hermione beamed and nodded her head happily. "I love him with all my heart. He makes me very happy." Her parents remained quiet, but her dad finally nodded. "Ok. You can marry him if he makes you happy." Fred hugged Hermione tightly after her father gave them his permission before turning to her dad.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger. I'll always love and protect her," Fred promised him. "I know you will," her father answered, smiling. He turned to his daughter. "Let's go home, Hermione. We can catch up there." Hermione grinned and took them home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Minister Choice

A/N: Fremione is the pairing and Ministry is the prompt. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Fred was sitting in between Hermione and George during the weekly Sunday dinner. The wedding plans were coming along, though they weren't getting married until October. He had been listening to the conversation Hermione and George were having when his father started speaking.

"Fred, we need to find somebody from the Ministry to marry you two. Kingsley has already said he would be your wedding minister-" he began. Fred met Hermione's eyes. He had mentioned yesterday who he wanted to marry them, though it wasn't Kingsley. "Tell him," she mouthed to him. George glanced at the two in confusion. Fred gave him an apologetic look for keeping him out of the loop. He would find out momentarily.

"No," Fred said quickly. His father glanced at him in surprise. "Fred, he's the best choice," he began to say, but Fred shook his head stubbornly. "I don't want Kingsley to be our wedding minister." His father gave him a curious look but he sighed and placed his napkin in his lap.

"All right son. Who do you want?" Fred nervously ran a hand through his hair and his eyes found his brother Percy. He had been watching the conversation intently and hadn't said a word until now. "Percy. I want Percy to be our wedding minister."

Percy dropped the spoon he had been holding and it clattered onto the plate. He looked at Fred in shock, though his face was deep red now. "R-Really?" Percy stammered in a shocked voice. "You want me to be the Minister?" His face expression softened, but then his eyes narrowed quickly. "Wait, this isn't a prank, is it?"

Fred chuckled and glanced over at Hermione who gave him a smile. "No, Percy. It's not a prank. I honestly can't think of anybody else for the job." Percy sat there in silence and the whole table was watching the two. Fred could see his mother crying softly into her napkin out of the corner of his eyes. Percy walked over to Fred and looked at him in the eyes. Fred nervously held out a hand and Percy looked down at it before giving him a tight hug.

"I'll be honored," he answered in a soft voice. "Thank you. I'm sorry again, for everything," he said in a choked voice. Fred patted him on the back awkwardly. "It's ok, Perce. I've forgiven you already." A loud sob came from the other end of the table.

"Oh, boys! FRED! PERCY!" Their mother walked over to them and squeezed them tightly. Fred turned red and looked over at Hermione. She and George were wearing identical smirks. "Mum, I can't breathe," he grumbled.

"I'm so proud of both of you. I can't believe you are getting married," she said, rounding up on Hermione now. Fred wore a pleased smile. He really was grateful that his family was happy for them. He took his seat and met Percy's eyes across the table. His brother had watery eyes, though he wasn't crying. When he noticed Fred looking at him he mouthed the words, "Thank you." Fred winked at him before he kissed Hermione's cheek. He couldn't wait to get married now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
